villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
High Priestess (Samurai Jack)
The High Priestess is the secondary antagonist of the fifth and final season of Samurai Jack. ''She's the unnamed and masked leader of the Cult of Aku as well as the mother and master of the Daughters of Aku and lives to serve Aku. She was voiced by Grey DeLisle who voiced other characters such as Vicky from the ''Fairy Odd Parents and Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Appearance The appearance of the High Priestess is never fully seen but a silhouette was seen when she was giving birth to her daughters during a ceremony. She was briefly seen in the back when she's getting dressed into her outfit and appears to be slim and has long black hair. Like the other cult members, she wears a long black robe with a pink female mask and a head covering with six Aku-like horns unlike the usual four that regular cult members have. Personality The High Priestess is a cruel, merciless, and pitiless woman who punishes those who make mistakes in a violent matter, even to her own daughters. She puts her children through intense and harsh training, even at a young age, and breads them into becoming assassins and servants from the demon Aku. She has no genuine care for her children and the closest thing to affection that she ever gives out is to Ashi where she refers to her as "My sweet little Ashi" during training. She only shows her true love towards Aku, the latter of whom is worshiped as a god by both the High Priestess and her followers in the Cult of Aku. She lives to serve Aku and puts her daughters through assassin training as a result and says how the weak have no place with Aku showing her strong belief in Social Darwinism. History The High Priestess first appears in the first episode of season five where she shows up during a ceremony being conducted by the Cult of Aku, an all-female cult of devout worshipers of Aku. There, she gives birth to seven girls and puts them through years of hard and intense training to make them into strong ninja assassins who will hopefully track down and kill Samurai Jack, Aku's long-time rival and enemy. After training them, she gives them white female masks and weapons and sends them out into the world to kill the samurai. When Ashi joins Samurai Jack, the High Priestess confronts the samurai herself along with an army of soldiers while he's distracted with meditating on a mountaintop. Ashi manages to defeat all the soldiers, but the High Priestess manages to reach the top and fire arrows at the samurai; though Ashi stops them in time. Enraged, the High Priestess battles her final child, accusing her of betraying her deceased sisters by letting the samurai live. However, Ashi denies this and claims she was responsible for their deaths; feeding them lies and making their only purpose in life to kill Samurai Jack. When Ashi is dazed by crumbling debris, the High Priestess makes one final attempt to kill the samurai, though Ashi throws one of her arrows at her at the last second; impaling her through the chest and causing her to fall off the mountaintop to her death. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Cult Leaders Category:Enforcer Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Elderly Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Disciplinarians Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Military Category:Samurai Jack Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Dark Knights Category:Right-Hand Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Ninjas Category:Lawful Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Brainwashers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fanatics Category:Warlords Category:Pawns Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameless Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Related to Hero Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Flashback villains Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Bond Destroyers